The tension tie of the present invention is a metal connector used to hold two structural elements in a wood frame building together in such cataclysmic events as earthquakes, hurricanes and typhoons. Such tension ties are used in addition to those connectors and fasteners used in standard building practice. The tension ties may be used in the initial construction or in retrofit work. The most common use of the present tension tie is in attaching the wood frame of the building to the concrete foundation.
Holdowns which are bolted to the wood frame are shown in Commins et.al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,672 granted May 19, 1987, Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,621 granted May 2, 1989, and Silver 1991 catalog. Since the wood frame places a tension load on the tension tie, removal of wood to form the bolt holes weakens the wood frame and diminishes the ability of the tension tie to hold the frame of the building to the foundation.
Commins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,192 granted May 17, 1988 teaches the use of an elongated strap fastened to a separate holdown by means of a rivet. The elongated strap is attached to the wood frame by nails or screws and eliminates the bolt holes in the wood frame, but Commins '192 requires the use of four separate members in the construction of his tension tie.
Silver, 1991 catalog teaches a one piece tie down with a triple seat but lacks a locking means for clamping the seats together so that they act as a unit and do not bend in series as tension load is applied to the connector.